Alexandra Alshavin/Relationship
Family Sasha's Mother One of Sasha's closest family relatives who suffered a rare blood disease. Before her passing, Sasha learned her family's tragic fate from her mother and she was told to find a husband before she meets her later demise. Vanadis Eleonora Viltaria Vanadis of Leitmeritz and also Sasha's best friend, Elen was her sworn friend who respected Sasha dearly. Prior her position as a Vanadis Mediator, Sasha acted as Elen's mentor and not only taught her (Elen) responsibilities and duties as a Vanadis, she also quelled most of Elen's rivalries against another Vanadises such as Mila and Liza. Because of her severe illness, Elen would abandon her post and provide her aid at all cost. However, even with Elen's optimism and enthusiasm for warfare, Sasha was still worried about Elen's impatience as she claimed that her rash decisions might draw unwanted troubles. To ensure Elen's happiness and safety, Sasha had entrusted Elen to people whom she trusted (Lim and Tigre). When Sasha finally succumbed to illness and passed away, Elen was the first Vanadis to be devastated about her best friend's death and also the only Vanadis that remained on Sasha's side on her last moment. Sofya Obertas Vanadis of Polesia and also one of Zhcted's most important minister. Prior Sasha's life as a Vanadis mediator, Sofy was one of three Vanadises to challenge her friend into a duel, only to be beaten by the Fire Vanadises's prowess. When Sasha suffered an incurable fatal illness, Sofy was chosen to be her successor as the Vanadis Mediator and often acted as Sasha's eyes and ears over the situation in Zhcted. Like most Vanadises in Zhcted, Sofy was devastated over Sasha's passing. Ludmila Lourie Vanadis of Olmutz and the heiress of House Lourie. Like Elen, Sasha also quelled most of Mila's rivalries against another Vanadises, specifically Elen whom she somewhat despised not only because of her humble origins, but also a fierce feud in between both Leitmeritz and Olmutz. Nevertheless, Mila often seen to be respectful towards the Fire Vanadis and had to make up with Elen under her advice. Prior her passing, Mila also paid her condolences towards the late Sasha. Elizaveta Fomina Vanadis of Lebus whom Sasha collaborated in order to repel the pirates from the north. Unlike most Vanadis, Liza has a unsettling rivalry against Sasha regardless her crippled health, mostly because her handicapped position that "forced" her to defeat the pirates alone. Despite the hostile relationship between Lebus and Legnica, due to both Liza's stubbornness and her people's pride, Sasha would at least try to mediate both territories before the later almost attacked by the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis herself, immediately led to Elen's immediate aid for her while leaving Tigre and the Silver Meteor Army in Brune. Nonetheless, after a battle in Boroszlo Plains the two eventually reconciled under Liza's proposed a truce with Elen. During a naval battle in Olsina Seas against Torbalan, Sasha and Liza were working together to defeat the demon but when both Vanadises were easily overwhelmed by the demon, Sasha narrowly rescued Liza from the demon attack and consequently receiving his attack which resulting her broken body before his demise by her Veda. In the aftermath of Sasha's passing, Liza was heartbroken for unable to find strong rival such as Sasha. Valentina Glinka Estes Vanadis of Osterode whose origins and motives are remained as an enigma. Whilst her exact relationship with Valentina was unknown, her suspicions towards the Void Vanadis's ulterior plot somehow prevented her (Valentina's) meeting with Tigre in Port Prepus by diverting his course to Lippner in order to meet with Matvey, Captain of Proud Beluga which she will trust the Captain as translator for Tigre. Friends and Ally Tigrevurmud Vorn Sasha heard about Tigre's reputations through stories from Sofy and Elen and wished to met him in person. She officially met Tigre six months after Brune Civil War, where she once gave her advice to the Brune Hero regarding his role in Zhcted's affair. Tigre's honest and humble attributes convinced Sasha about Elen's trust towards Tigre and even gave him an alternative direction to Lippner. Sasha also trusted Elen's future to him because she believe Tigre can look after Elen when she was unable to help her. Like most Tigre's allies and friends, Sasha was stunned to hear his disappearance before her battle against Torbalan. Limlisha Elen's trusted bodyguard and close friend. Sasha want Lim to look after Elen when she's not there for her, knowing that her rashness may sometimes bring other friends trouble. Unbeknownst to Sasha, Lim was selected as Bargren's next successor after death of Figneria however Lim reject the official position years later due to herself not ready to become such. Matvey Sasha's Ship Captain that runs the ship Proud Beluga. He was entrusted by Sasha to be assigned as Tigre's translator when the Young Earl travels to Asvarre. Later he also joins on the battle to repel Torbalan at Olsina Sea. Rivals and Enemies Torbalan Because of its speedy regeneration abilities, Sasha has a hard time to battle against the demon and resorted to used her full strength despite her already deteriorating health. Her battle against the demon would be her last war where she finally succumbed to her illness and passed away moments after the battle. By far, Sasha was the first and only Vanadis to defeat and slew the demon. Category:Relationships